Last Lies
by Moonlight313
Summary: new moon spoiler's so i put the summary inside... old pen name tia dalma or emil313


_We all know that Bella gave Edward eighteen months to change her, and Edward also said that in order for her to change they had to get married :) exciting, I know, but what obstacles will they face until then and with clumsy Bella starting collage and Victoria still on the loose, we know something bad is bound to happen. After all she does seem to be a magnet, pulling anything dangerous in a one-mile radius toward her._

**Edward PoV**

What to do? Two weeks had passed since the morning I had asked Bella to marry me, and I couldn't help but to acknowledge the grin that was slowly spreading across my face. She had yelled "no rings", and that was very unlike Bella. She usually just glared.

To Bella's horror I had made her fill out over fifteen applications in the short span of only three days. I found it my **obligation **to protect her, and how could one protect her if she was more than one hundred miles away.

I glanced out the window staring at the pounding rain, and knew that I should probably go pick up Bella, I doubted her truck would make it school in this weather. I stood and headed for my bathroom. I found a pile of new clothes resting on the marble countertop, and I quickly decided that Alice must have gone shopping… again.

I headed down the stairs, only to run headlong into Emmett's massive chest. He looked up apologetically.

"Sorry, Edward. I was just wondering if you could drive us to school today because Rosalie…" his voice trailed off as he read the expression that was now playing across my face. " That's ok I'll go see if we can take on of Rosalie's other ostentatious cars." I nodded absently, continuing on my way.

I realized that Rosalie seemed to be getting less and less **reliable**, and as I thought about it I came to the **conclusion **that this had all started on the night of the voting. After all Bella's words had meant something different for her, than say Esme or Alice.

In the half of a second it had taken me to climb into the roomy interior of my Volvo, I had to decide that I would be held **accountable** for Rosalie's new attitude. Bella's was my girl friend, fiancé, or maybe none of those, to us we were much more, soon to be bound for all eternity.

I pulled into the driveway just as she was placing the key back under the eave. I watched as her scowl became more pronounced, she still didn't like my, as she called it, reckless driving.

" You know what Edward?" I rolled my eyes, she was easily annoyed, and I couldn't help but say that I enjoyed her rapid mood swings.

"What?" I asked using an even, and uninterested voice. She glared. Finally meeting my amused gaze.

" I think you're much more **responsible** than my last boyfriend."

" Right, too bad your last was me." she nodded.

" Yep, and your no longer my boyfriend, you promised to marry me."

I growled. " Okay this is sense less let's just get to school." I watched as watched up and quickly pulled the buckle over her shoulder. " So did you sleep okay last night?"

She smirked. " Like you don't know already."

" I'm just trying to have a normal conversation."

" I don't like normal." I could hear her heartbeat increase dramatically.

She stared out the window, and I no longer tried to start a conversation. A gentle mist had replaced the sleeting rain by the time we arrived at school, and Bella wasted no time climbing out of the car. I watched as she headed toward the school.

_What did you do to her? She didn't even say hi. _I knew that behind Alice's pouting tone, she completely serious. I climbed out of the Car and headed toward her elfin frame, which was now leaning against a wall.

_Well, what did you do? I don't think I've ever seen her this angry. _I growled warningly.

" Not now, I'll tell you later." She stalked away, rolling her eyes. _Right._

I headed toward English, the sooner I **resolved** this the better. As I walked by a window, I took into account the onyx color my eyes had taken on, I needed to go hunting and soon, or else there would be some serious **consequences**.

I entered the classroom, and found Bella sitting in the back corner, surrounded by Jessica, Mike, and Angela. I thought it best to **respect** Bella's sullen mood for the moment, I didn't want to make things worse.

I sat in a chair on the far side of room, trying to block out Alice's **supportive **thoughts. It didn't work.

_Come on Edward, just talk to her, even I can't remain mad at you for very long. _I ground my teeth together putting all my concentration into blocking Alice, even if meant letting Mike Newton's thoughts in.

At this moment I noticed two things, Bella's fleeing form, and Angela's horror stricken face. Only one thought echoed through my mind now.

_AN: sorry about the underlined word. I know this isn't the longest chapter, but I actually wrote this as homework for my English class, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. just to make things a little clearer all this is happening after the voting but before the prolouge so she's not completely grounded, and they haven't had graduation yet, they still have about a week of school left. I have to say this because she told me to, but please read the ff a fire in the night by Axel's girlfriend so she'll update, and just a heads up it's not about twilight..._

_I do not own twilight or new moon (do we really have to say both now)_


End file.
